


subspace

by Zekkass



Series: Destruction [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Robogore, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Cliffjumper needs a medic, a way to out Longarm Prime as Shockwave, and to rip off both of Shockwave's antlers.





	subspace

**Author's Note:**

> ROBOGORE AHEAD!
> 
> This is essentially context-light horror and gore that I wrote in an effort to get those gears turning again. I hope folks like it! I hope this means I can write more in the coming days!

Cliffjumper stares up into Shockwave's unblinking optic, frame heaving as heat leaves his frame. His engine won't stop making unhappy noises -

Shockwave's claws are razor-sharp when angled correctly. Crucial tubes wind up Cliffjumper's neck, hidden by the thinnest layers of metal possible - he was never built for combat, he's a car, a secretary, an intelligence agent. He has to carry his weapons in his hands, not in his frame.

"You don't need to die quite yet," Shockwave says, one claw tapping his neck, piercing the metal, putting a small mark in one tube.

Cliffjumper snarls, baring his dentae, attempting to make his legs move so he can kick Shockwave - but there's no response, just pain that blares up the side of his frame. His snarl gets worse. Shockwave had shot him earlier, scratched marks down and into his arms, and now he's pinned under Shockwave's heavy pede and it's ridiculous how flexible the Decepticon is - he's so tall he shouldn't be capable of standing on him while also staring down into his optics from barely a foot away.

His snarling continues, an ugly sound, but Shockwave hardly reacts to it, outside of letting go of his neck.

Cliffjumper _wants_ to surge up and grab Shockwave's head and rip those antlers off - 

Pain gets in the way. Pain, damage, the fact that he has lost this fight. They don't keep him from trying, and his hand comes up - but Shockwave catches it, gently.

"Just because I was careless doesn't mean you need to die. Stop fighting, Cliffjumper. I'll let you live."

"I will - " Cliffjumper's vocalizer cuts abruptly, snarl stopping. Pain lances through it as he forces a manual reset. "I will _never_ surrender to a Decepticon!"

Not to Shockwave, not to _Longarm Prime._

"You will in order to save yourself," Shockwave says, sharp. "If you die, who will reveal my true identity to the rest of Cybertron? Who will I kill because you weren't there to stop me? _Think,_ Cliffjumper. I may have been careless, but you cannot afford to be - if not for your sake, then for the Council's."

The absurdity of it - spotting Longarm at the wrong moment, attacking the traitor, losing so badly his former boss tries to convince him to live - all of this and the fact that Longarm can't think of a single mech to use as leverage on Cliffjumper outside of the fragging Council - 

"Why the frag are you trying to stop me?" Cliffjumper asks, unsure if his systems are working anymore. He could be dead already.

"Why?" Shockwave asks, and abruptly the weight leaves Cliffjumper's chest as Shockwave steps back, transforming down - down and in - back to Longarm Prime. A face Cliffjumper marginally trusts, one that smiles at him, a sad look in his optics, even as his jewel gleams - and oh does Cliffjumper know where to look now.

He shoves himself upright, systems shouting as shredded cables work.

Longarm steps forward, cupping his face with one hand. Cliffjumper grabs its wrist, shaking with pain, leaking energon in fifty places.

Longarm's face comes closer, closer, closer until they're optic to faux-optic, until their lips touch.

"I like you," Longarm whispers against his lips. "Even if you frustrate me."

Cliffjumper's snarl comes back with a vengeance as he bites down on metal that doesn't want to give, Longarm's lips not as soft as they look - he stops, darting down to bite on one of those antlers, probably wired up for all kinds of sensory things - 

The scream damages his audials and Longarm comes away missing a chunk of himself, a hand held over the damage as energon leaks down.

"Got you," Cliffjumper says, spitting the metal away. He can't even stand or lift his hand high enough to wipe his face off. "Fragger."

"Cliffjumper," Longarm says, and this time there is no expression in his face. He steps forward, transforms again, and backhands Cliffjumper so hard he lands on the floor, laughing.

It's crazy. He needs five medics and a way to tell anyone that Longarm's a spy, but all he can do is laugh, because he got one back at Shockwave, hurt him in a way that matters, and - 

He's picked up, tucked under an arm, limp in Shockwave's hold.

"You're going to live," Shockwave promises, standing in a pool of energon. Cliffjumper watches it ripple as Shockwave walks away. Most of that's his. "And I'll make you pay for that."

"Cliche," Cliffjumper spits, and Shockwave laughs, completely unamused.

"You should have surrendered...but I suppose I should have known that you won't. We'll discuss this later. _Try_ not to scream - "

"What - ?" Cliffjumper asks, and screams as Shockwave wrenches one of his legs out of his frame, then the other. They hit the floor, splattering energon in new patterns as Shockwave turns him, repeating the process with his arms before he can even try to put up a fight, systems white with shock.

"I can't carry you in my subspace if you're too big," Shockwave says - could be apologetic not that it matters. "I'll repair you later."

Everything goes white and rainbows as Cliffjumper's world fades, energy sparkling as he's put into a place only items should ever visit - and nothing.


End file.
